Such a method has the disadvantage that, in time, the fibers easily get stuck in the openings in the mould base as a result of synthetic resin which has run into the openings. As a consequence, the mould has to be cleaned each time after manufacturing a number of light panels and the fibers will have to be inserted through the openings in the mould base again.